Family
by VampqueenJay
Summary: AU its based on a dream I had and couldn't get out of my head. It's about SaSu. It takes place in what I would guess would be modern Scotland (don't ask...) After being separated for 4 years they meet again and there's a few surprises waiting for Sasuke.


**Family**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. It belongs to its creators _

Our small village was quiet, its been a few years since he left again, his business takes him everywhere. But on one of the trips he just went missing, we have been searching for him for years now. In-between training and raising my son I had little time to join the searches.

Kakashi called one evening, they spotted him. Without hesitation I arranged for Hinata and Naruto to look after Kazuya, I am unable to take him with me on the trip, we'd be going deep north. I ran to car when I heard Kakashi toot it. My bag slung over my shoulder my Pink hair bouncing in its pony. We left, the drive was quite, nothing but the radio playing softly, occasionally we talked, I was nervous were we really going to find him after so long. 8 hours later we stopped at a small cottage, it looked well kept. The snow was starting to fall heavily now, we're going to be caught up in a blizzard. I hope Hinata would be able to look after Kazuya for a little longer.

Kakashi and I walked up to the door and knocked. I was holding my breath, praying silently that we've finally found him. The door opened to reveal a tall dark haired individual staring at us. I finally exhaled.

"You're hair's longer" He reached out to touch it. I ran into him and just hugged him.

"Sakura here has missed you a lot." Kakashi said dryly to him

"I'm sorry" He just hugged me tighter. "I couldn't contact you, if they knew about you they would've come to kill you. I had to go into hiding for everyone's sake"

We went inside, he made us something warm to drink.

"Sasuke, you'll come back now that we've found you?" I was hopeful

"Yes, but we'll need to wait out the storm"

I was happy, we were going to be a family.

"Sasuke..." My voice died down, I was afraid to tell him. We haven't spoken for years now.

Kakashi looked at me and seem to understand.

"You two have a lot of catching up to do, A lot." He walked out I was left alone with him.

"So how have you been?" His voice seemed uncertain.

"I've been busy with training and stuff. I'm an accomplished medic-nin now. You?"

"That's good. I've been busy training." He looked away from me.

"Sasuke what are you hiding?"

He just looked at me.

"Would you still love me if I told you everything?"

"We are married, I have loved you since we were teenagers, I loved you through everything."

"Sakura I did horrible things, I've killed people, I've lost sight of who I am and only recently have I regained myself. Sakura, I have even tried to kill you."

I was shocked. "Why?"

"I was consumed by revenge, Ochimaru gave me a way to become stronger and he has died for trying to take control of my body, I learned the truth of my brothers actions and my revenge was turned onto the village, only after Madara resurfaced did I learn of the truth hidden by our previous leaders of why they did what they did."

"Sasuke I've been waiting all these years. I would've followed you."

He just embraced me I knew he was sorry, I felt his pain.

The storm lasted 3 weeks, we were catching up and things were starting to get normal again. We got ready to leave. It wasn't even half an hour away from the cottage that we were ambushed. There were giant birds attacking us, Sasuke was out of the car in minutes fighting off these creatures, setting them on fire. We got out to fight as well, there was a sudden explosion behind us, I knew the car was wrecked now. I saw Sasuke climb onto one of the birds and made it fly north west towards the others setting them to fire one by one. The one he was on also caught fire as well and in its panic flew higher and faster, I have lost him again. We were fighting and slowly but surely the birds backed off. I guess they came for him. We moved back to the wreckage to see if anything was salvageable. I hoped my clothes and medic kit was ok. Luckily we found them. Kakashi found his cell and called Naruto.

"Would you be surprised if I told you that they are already almost here"

I shook my head. At least we won't have to wait long. It was starting to get chilly now.

"I'm worried about him"

"I know Sakura, but trust him." He stared into the same direction as me. We were both worried.

Naruto pulled up with his pick up. A black haired little boy bounced out towards me followed by Hinata.

"I'm sorry we did try to keep him away."

I smiled at her "Its ok, I missed him too" I picked up my son and hugged him. His emerald eyes shone.

"Mommy why did you leave me"

"I was looking for daddy"

"Where is he!" He jumped from my arms and ran around looking. I started to cry silently.

"He's gone again. But don't worry we'll look for him now and you can help." I smiled at him.

We got in the Pick up and drove north west. The snow was still deep . We stopped close to an abandoned train, it looked like it was in use recently though. There was snow covered pyramids a bit behind them. I left Kazuya with Hinata while Kakashi, Naruto and I went to the pyramids. We explored a bit and once we opened a door it seemed like we had triggered a trap as a bunch of puppets started attacking us. I sliced through them easily with my knife, but there was too many, we retreated back to the train.

We were resting when it started to move and stop at an entrance in a tunnel. I climbed out and with Kazuya in hand we walked towards what looked like a control centre, I knocked on the heavy doors. They opened slightly but enough to reveal a whole group of people. They looked like military personnel.

"Please be a little patient we need to get out of here to, but one of our comrades has gone missing."

A mousy woman with glasses looked at me and smiled.

"Of course but we can't wait to long. Be careful though this is a dangerous area as of recently."

I thanked her and walked back to the others.

"All right lets be quick and cover enough ground to find him. Sakura you're sure you can sense his chakra close by." Kakashi looked at me

"Yes, but it is faint."

"Good Naruto, Hinata take the right side from us, Sakura middle path and I'll go left."

We agreed. I picked up Kazuya and we started walking. We were in a snow covered field when I was attacked. I felt the kunai enter my abdomen. Without much thought I ran towards the forest in front of us.

"Climb into the tree and don't come down unless I tell you too."

"Yes." His sharigan was activated "To your left mommy"

I ducked. I thanked the heaves that Kakashi had taken the time to teach him that. Sasuke would be proud.

I was fighting for a while, I could feel the others fighting as well. I was starting to loose more blood, I needed time to heal myself. The attack died down a bit and I started mending the wound, I felt another chakra within me then. Shocked I heard maniac laughter coming from the front of me.

"Mrs Uchiha, I do feel some disgrace looking upon the choice my only heir had made. Pink hair, not much power, impressive chakra control though, I'll give you that. And you're bearing more offspring I sense." I looked disgusted at him. "So I am right."

He laughed again.

"Where is my heir?"

I did not answer him. I was feeling faint the tree was my only support now. I had to be strong for Kazuya, I had to protect him and the other one. Madara became angry.

"You stupid bitch I asked you a question"

I laughed "I don't know where he is. I was hoping to find him as well" my voice sounded bitter.

"Ah well, he can't miss what he doesn't know about, now can he." He stared at my son. Instinctively I blocked him.

"Don't lay a hand on him." He laughed again.

"I'll just kill you first then, the boy may be of use later." He charged at me I knew I wasn't going to be able to dodge and protect my son.

I stood my ground waiting for the impact. There was a flash next to me, and a body standing in front of me.

"What are you doing, you could've died!" his voice was deep, soothing and yet I felt the anger in it.

"He would've killed Kazuya then." He looked at me as if I was going mad, a young voice spoke up then.

"Mommy he's coming from the right."

Sasuke looked up into the emerald eyes of our son then back to me. He blocked the attack.

"Sasuke meet you son, Kazuya. Protect him." I had passed out, the blood loss was taking its toll now.

I woke up with the motion of being in a moving vehicle. My abdomen was in pain, I tried to sit up, the light was blinding as I opened my eyes. I heard the cries of a little boy and then arms around me.

"Mommy, mommy."

"Sakura keep still, you're so annoying"

I started to laugh, my body was on a fast road to recovery now that I was able to heal myself. Sitting up I picked up Kazuya

"I'm proud of you. You were a real big help Kazuya." he puffed out his little chest. I looked towards Sasuke.

"And I'm sure he is proud of you too, Kazuya. That's your daddy." the boy turned his towards the tall dark head figure, and back to me.

"My hair won't be like that!" He pouted. I heard everyone laughing and a 'tch' from Sasuke.

He moved closer to us and everyone sensing the need decided to go.

"Come Kazuya, Mommy needs to be alone now." Hinata's soft voice spoke.

The little boy ran off to her.

"Sakura I didn't..."

"I know."

"I'm sorry, you had to take care of him alone while I was away. I don't know what to say"

"Sasuke you're granted a second chance, don't leave us again. Besides I think Kakashi has taught him all he can about the sharigan. Oh don't be so surprised, with my chakra control and your families ability it's easy to teach him." he looked at me with wide eyes, but I continued.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Kazuya earlier, I didn't know what to expect. And then when we were heading back I thought it would be a nice surprise for both of you to meet for the first time, I didn't expect us to be attacked, I definitely didn't expect to see him with Naruto and Hinata after we got attacked. And I feel like a horrible parent for making him watch as I was fighting a losing battle." my eyes got teary but strong arms circled me. His face next to mine.

"Sakura you protected him. You were there and I wasn't. I wasn't there for both of you when you needed me. I am the horrible parent, fuck I am the absent parent. I wasn't there for him when he was born, I wasn't there for you." He looked me in the eyes. His dark pools filled with regret, and sadness.

"Sasuke do you remember our second night together again?"

He looked a little confused at me

"Well the good news is you are having a second chance not just with Kazuya."

"You mean?"

I smiled. I was pulled even tighter towards him as he kissed me.

We heard cheers from the other side of the door as it opened a crack. I rest my forehead against his and smiled, so much for privacy.

**Epilogue**

Four years later five children played in our yard. The two oldest boys. Dark haired Kazuya and Ino's blond Shinichi was running around playing ball. Hinata's twins Negi and Kushina played with our Mikoto.

We sat looking at them.

Negi had inherited the Hyuga look. He had their eyes and even though his hair was dark you could see it was more of a dark brown than a black. Kushina had blond hair and blue eyes. She was also daddy's girl through and through. While Kazuya shared both our looks he was more like me. Mikoto took after Sasuke, she was broody and tend to be alone but she loved her friends. She had bubblegum pink hair and dark broody eyes. I laughed at the memory of when she was born.

Hinata was waiting out side with an exhausted Naruto holding two babies. Sasuke was pacing up and down the room and Kazuya was playing with Shinichi where Ino and Shikamaru was seated. The contractions were very close now so I had to go to a different room for the birth, Sasuke followed like a lost puppy. He was holding my hand throughout the experience cursing the poor medical staff every time I screamed. With the final push out came a crying babe, a tuff of pink on top of her head. I could feel the pride radiating off of the man next to me.

We were taken back to my room, they had cleaned up Mikoto and brought her to us. The group flocked around to see the new addition. Naruto looked at the little girl who at that moment opened her eyes and stared at him. He just stood there then out of nowhere looked to Sasuke and said _"she has your damned broody eyes"_ the room erupted with laughter. But he was right she had her fathers dark eyes.

A heavily pregnant Ino came to sit next to me.

"You know the chances of all of them falling in love is pretty high."

"My daughter will never go with a Umazaki" Sasuke blurts out.

I laughed their rivalry was still strong.

"Well I think they should decide when they are actually at that age." I gave both of them a sharp look.

"I'm just saying we could be grandparents to our joined families." she looked at Sasuke.

"Imagine Little Sasuke and Naruto babies running around with little Ino,Sakura and Hinata babies, all of them cousins. It would be a true merger in this village. Everyone would be family."

"She does have a point. All the bad blood could be gone within the next few generations." Sasuke spoke in a serious tone watching all of them play.

The day went by smoothly. Some hair pulling and teasing but that's children for you.

Sasuke joined the police force after he came back and Naruto had become our governor, with Hinata guiding him. I was now head medic at the Hospital and Ino had taken over her fathers flower shop. We were all happy in our lives.

Madara was defeated and he'll never bother us again. We lived in peace.


End file.
